so close yet so far
by 0dengekidaisy0
Summary: yuki has come back from the dead after being dead for 3 days and wants to save tohru from being murdered but what will he do when he finds tohru has hooked up with another man?
1. Chapter 1

"ahh! what a beautiful day i wish yuki were here to se it! it would have been a lovely day to plant some vegetables in the garden!" tohru grimaced as she remembered what happened yesterday.

flashback:

_"please dont leave me yuki! i love you so much!" "tohru please look after my kids and the vegetable garden i love..." "noooo!" hatori rushed into the room to try and revive yuki but god had already taken him he tried to comfort tohru but it was to hard he would just turn into a sea horse so he left her to cry herself to sleep_

tohru grimaced at the painful memory "the funeral is going to be next week" she thought "i wonder if kyo is going" she started sobbing and she tripped over a rock and fell. she lay there sobbing for what seemed like hours. "please dont cry my love for i am still with you" i am dreaming hes not really there she thought. tohru slowly got up to find herself face to face with a ghostly see through yuki.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yuki!" she went to hug him but her arms went straight through him "i'm sorry you cant embrace me i'm a ghost, god sent me to comfort you. When is the funeral because that is when I have to go back to heaven" "its next week on Sunday" "well we haven't got much time so lets make the most of it!" he pulled her into an embrace "you didn't transform! How?" "No one has the curse when dead it's gone, past onto the next baby born!" "Oh who's getting it next" "how am I supposed to know? I'm not god!" "Oh i'm sorry I was just asking" "its okay may I see akito?" "Um… okay…"

_The next day_

"Thankyou for taking me to akito hatori could you please take tohru home" "yes but before I do I want to know why you're here and don't tell me its to comfort tohru!" "Okay okay I tell you I have been sent to destroy akito…" "Well that's just charming!" yuki turned around in surprise to see akito "ahh akito you're here! I want to talk to you" "like hell you will! You've got some explaining to do!" when yuki was inside he was instructed to sit down "okay the real reason I'm here is to kill tohru's friend arisa because she is destined to kill tohru tomorrow night at 11:00pm" akito's eyes widened "well what the hell are you waiting for we have to protect tohru!" "Okay so what's your plan?" " Ask tohru to invite her friend arisa over because akito wants to see her I will inject her with a drug that will put her to sleep like she has a serious illness and it wont look like a murder!" "Alright high five!… oh yeah that's right i'm a ghost"

_Later on that day_

"Hey tohru!" "Yes!" said tohru as she stopped cleaning the floors "I was wondering if you could call arisa to come over now cause akito wants to see her" tohrus face went very pale "w-w-why does he want to see her?" "Oh its nothing to be scared of he just wants to meet her. He cant hurt her anyway i'm going to be there the whole time!" "Can I come to?" "No" "okay"

"Hey arisa I need you to come over right now because akito wants to see you" "who the heck is akito and why does he want to see me" "I don't know why he wants to see you but apparently he wants to meet you. He's the head of the sohmas" "oh okay ill be right over!"

_5 minutes later_

"Hi arisa!" "Hey!" "I'll show you to akitos room!" tohru led arisa to akitos room "here we are! It's a bit gloomy but don't be turned off" tohru opened the door into the pitch black room "I'll see you later arisa" "Kay" and the door closed behind her "I've been wanting to meet you for a long time" said akito as he injected the painless needle into her arm. Yes! She didn't feel it at all! Thought akito "man I feel really sick" "do you?" said akito with fake concern "do you want to go to hatori to get checked up on?" "No I'll…" arisa collapsed on the floor "job done" laughed akito. "Tohru" " yes akito" she said running back to the door "what's wrong!" "Arisa collapsed in my arms!" "Hatori!" yelled tohru "get here now!" hatori came running but there was nothing he could do arisa died instantly "why! Why why why! Two deaths in one week is too much!" cried tohru as she ran to her room "did you by any chance have anything to do with the death of arisa akito?" "No I didn't she just collapsed" "i'm going to see tohru okay?" "Okay yuki" tohru lay on her bed crying like shed never cried before when she felt a hand on her shoulder "are you okay?" said yuki tohru turned around "how are you not a ghost anymore?" "I took control of my dead body" he said as he pushed a strand of hair out of her face "your so beautiful you know" "no i'm not i'm so ordinary" "you've got a beautiful personality too anyone would die to have a personality like yours" he said as he planted a kiss on her lips. Tohru blushed. "You know I never got to say I love you before I died. I'm sorry I didn't finish it" "its alright yuki don't worry about it!" "Do you want to go out for dinner its my shout?" "Oh no I couldn't possibly…" "Please I want to!" "Oh okay!" they walked to the restaurant hand in hand "hey how about we go eat here" said yuki pointing to a noodle restaurant "b-but that's the most expensive restaurant in town!" "I know and I'm not here for much longer so why not?" "Err okay" said tohru unsure. They walked into the luxurious restaurant and ordered their meals tohru ordered the cheapest one she could find which cost $30.00! Then they went and sat down at their table which was right by the warm fire. "Do you like it?" "Yes its very nice!" "You know you'd probably be dead right now if it wasn't for me" "how do you mean" asked tohru confused "well you were going to be murdered at 11:00 tonight" tohrus eyes widened "by who!" "Arisa Ou" Tohrus eyes dimmed "so that's why she's dead you killed her" "i'm sorry" "no don't be! Better her life than mine don't you think!

Hope you liked it! Review and I'll put up another chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

"I guess…"said yuki "you actually believed that! I cant believe you killed my friend! I would have rather died than try to live through this!" cried tohru "well it wasn't exactly me it was akito but I planned it"said yuki "im leaving" said tohru and ran out "no wait please!" "no why the heck would I want to live with a murderer!" "…"

later that night:

as yuki was getting ready for bed he decided to give a little prayer "dear god please bring arisa back to life I have done wrong in killing her" as he said this god himself appeared in the room "oh my you have stuffed up this time haven't you and pretending that I sent you to do this as if I would command such a thing, but since you have asked for forgiveness I will give it to you" "and what about arisa?" asked yuki "you will find her awake and trying to get out of her coffin so go to her and let her out and take her to tohru" said god and disappeared. yuki went to the coffin which arisa was in and sure enough she was banging and screaming "let me out!" yuki opened the coffin and found a very pale and scared arisa "oh thank god! I was so scared! … wait a second aren't you meant to be dead? I must be having hallucinations!" cried arisa " no your not I came back and took control of my body I have to go back on the day of the funeral" "okay…" "come here and see tohru shes very upset. She thinks your dead" said yuki "what the heck! I just fainted and had a little sleep! That's all!" "yes you're lucky because of me!"

flashback:

man im not sure if I should do this thought yuki as he was getting the filling for the needle "no I definitely shouldn't do this" yuki said to himself deciding to get a long sleeping drug instead. Akito doesn't have to know thought yuki hes just think the needle was a dud! And then he gave the needle to akito

5 minutes later

knock knock "who is it" came tohrus sweet voice through the door although you could tell she had been crying "its me yuki" "oh go away" "please ive got a surprise for you" he said knowing that tohru could never resist surprises "its unlocked" tohru sighed as yuki came in tohrus eyes widened "arisa! I thought you were dead!" "no im not thanks to yuki!" "um what did yuki do?" "he put a long sleep drug into the needle instead of a serious illness one" said arisa "oh yuki im so sorry!" tohru said and she pressed her lips against his "wo… ill just be going now, get a room!"said arisa "oh sorry arisa" said tohru blushing "you don't have to go" said yuki "nah I gotta dad will be worried sick" said arisa "oh okay seeya!" said tohru and yuki.

When she had left yuki turned to tohru and said "please don't get close to me again because it will hurt you when I leave" "oh but yuki isn't it good to have at least a little bit of fun before we leave? We are married you know" said tohru "we can have fun just not in the way that youre thinking of, why don't we go to a theme park or something like that?" "yeah okay lets go to floorfillers ride world!"said tohru "yeah okay how bout tomorrow?" "okies my shout!" "ok… if you insist" said yuki

Next day:

"Are you ready to go yet yuki" asked tohru "yep lets go. Hatori where ready for you to take us there!" yelled yuki "hatori?" tohru asked while sitting in the car "why don't you come with us?" "nah I got work to do" "oh come on hatori please" said tohru and yuki "why?" asked hatori "coz it would be fun! Please come!" said tohru "fine" said hatori as he got out his mobile to call his work.

30 minutes later

"were here" said hatori getting his wallet "ill pay for your entrance fee hatori!" said tohru "no no there will be no need of that ive got enough money of my own" "okay…"said tohru sadly as they walked through the entrance "wow look at that ride!" cried tohru looking up at a huge roller coaster with a steep arch in it that looked like it never ended " lets go on it!" cried tohru "okay…" said hatori and yuki unsure "I think im gonna be sick" hatori muttered to himself "what was that hatori?" asked tohru "oh nothing nothing" said hatori "okay.." said tohru confused "yay theres no line" tohru said hopping into the front seat of the roller coaster "wonder why" hatori and yuki muttered in unision as yuki got into the middle seat and hatori got into the back one and just a all of them had done up there seat belts the roller coaster was going up the arch almost faster than the speed of light an just when you thought it was never going to end you where going down a lot faster than you were going up. All three of them were screaming at the top of the lungs and at last the ride ended.

"I . am . never . going . on . that . ride . again" said tohru "ha ha I never new you had it in you to scream hatori. You seem the quiet type" said yuki "hmm neither did I" said hatori "are you alright tohru?" yuki said noticing she was very green and started feeling that way himself and realising hatori was too and they all threw up "I think well call it a day huh" said hatori after finishing throwing up "oh no where only just getting started!" said tohru

Hope you liked it I don't think anyones actually reading this story so if you want me to update send me a review letting me know and I will!


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh god I don't think I'm gonna get through this day alive" groaned Hatori "why not Hatori where gonna have fun!" said Tohru "if you say so" muttered Hatori "hey look there's Hades roller coaster! I've wanted to go on this all my life! But seeing it disappoints me" Tohru said looking up at a little kids roller coaster "hey look there's the wipe out I hear it's a copy of the real Wipeout in Australia! Lets go on it!" cried Tohru excitedly "okay but you're not going to make me go on another ride like that last one" said Yuki but Tohru was already getting into one of the carriages "great" said Yuki to Hatori "we haven't even seen it in motion" "yeah I know what ya mean but hopefully it'll be alright" said Hatori "I doubt it" "hey are you guys coming or what?" "Yeah where coming Tohru" said yuki Hatori and himself getting into the carriage and pulling the bar down "by the looks of the protection bar I think this ride goes upside down" said yuki Hatori turning green "I hope it doesn't" said Hatori gasping for air "Hatori are you okay!?" cried Tohru concerned "yeah I'm fine" said Hatori and then the ride started into the air and turned up side down and it made a squeaking machinery sound that was just plain freaky

5 minutes later

"That was so cool!" cried Tohru and Hatori in unison "you really think so" gasped yuki "well duh! Why would they say it was if they didn't ya damn rat" "ugh"groaned yuki he didn't have time to deal with Kyo write now "when I found out you'd come back from the dead I saw it as an opportunity to kick your ass!" shouted Kyo "um Kyo please stop" said Tohru worriedly "oh go away and stop worrying over Tohru I know you've had a crush on her for years you can get together when I'm gone coz I sure as heck don't want ta see her kissing your damn retarded face ya damn cat" shouted yuki "um Kyo is that true?" said Tohru shyly Kyo blushed for a second but then shouted "it sure as hecks not who would like a bastard like you!" yuki kicked him hard in the jaw and everyone heard a loud cracking sound "gah! Ya damn rat now look what ya did!" he shouted as yuki kicked him into the next world "that'll teach ya you damn cat!" yuki shouted turning to face Tohru who was crying "am I really a bastard" Tohru sobbed "no your one of the most beautiful women I have ever met" yuki said kissing her lightly "na ah ah ah ahh!" Tohru said pushing him away shaking her finger at him "no really close relationships remember" Tohru said looking into Yuki's sad but laughable eyes "I've already met someone anyway and he's really cute!" said Tohru "who is it?" asked yuki "his names Amby he's an exchange student from the Philippines" said Tohru "id like to meet the man that's so lucky" laughed yuki but deep down he was very hurt. Tohru giggled. "I would like to meet the lucky man as well to see if he is okay" said Hatori solemnly "oh god your not gonna start arranging who I'm gonna marry now are ya" Tohru said rolling her eyes "no no nothing like that" said Hatori "why don't you invite him to come to the theme park with us I'll pick him up" said Hatori "okay that's a good idea!" said Tohru getting out her mobile and dialling the number.

Switches to Philippi no

"Hi Amby!" said Tohru

"Oh hi Tohru!"

"Hey I was wondering if you would like to come to floor fillers world with us we'll pay for you"

"Yeah sure id love to! When will I be picked up?"

"In about half an hour"

"Okay see ya soon"

"Bye!"

Tohru hung up "I didn't know you spoke Philippino" said yuki "ha ha i'm half Philippino" said Tohru "oh" said yuki

**Into Amby's mind for a change**

"Hey mum i'm going to floor fillers world with Tohru!" said Amby "oh okay is she that girl that you met the other day?" "Yeah" Amby sighed he really liked Tohru and to tell the truth he wanted to ask her out the second he met her maybe today would just be his chance he thought as he was packing his bags "she must be so depressed after her husband died" he said to himself hmm I might have some time to go get some flowers before she comes so he did he felt very embarrassed walking into the florist but ignored it as he grabbed a bunch of red and white roses and took them up to the counter "who's the special girl?" said a women with shoulder length blond hair behind the counter "um no-one" he said blushing "oh come on we know there for someone" said the women smiling at him "arisa he does not have to tell you if he doesn't want to" said a girl with long black hair in a monotone voice "geez I was just asking hana-chan" said the women supposedly called arisa "um there for a girl called Tohru" he said blushing "Tohru? Tohru Honda?" asked arisa "yes do you know her?" he asked "hell yeah hana, Tohru and I have been best mates since middle school!" said arisa "how is Tohru going" asked hana "um not very well her husband died a few days ago" he said "oh my god! Yuki died! Did you kill him because you were in love with Tohru!" said arisa angrily "um no I met her the day after her husband died" he said "oh okay so are you going to see her today then?" arisa asked "yeah were going to floor fillers world together" he said smiling "so I'll have to get going now because she'll be picking me up soon" he said "okay tell Tohru we said hi" said hana and arisa "okay I will see ya" "yep bye"

10 minutes later

Knock knock "coming!" Amby shouted grabbing the bouquet of roses he looked through the little looking hole in the door to make sure she was alone and she was. "Hi Tohru" he said holding the flowers behind his back was he doing the right thing? He thought yeah he was "I want to talk to you for a second will you come inside?" "Sure!" Tohru said "um I was err kinda um wondering if um… oh god damn it! I was wondering if you would err be my um girlfriend?" Amby asked taking the bouquet of roses out from behind his back. Tohru's face lit up immediately "yes of course! I would love to I liked you from the second I met you!" Tohru said taking the roses and giving him a kiss on the cheek "oh and here I bought this ring a long time ago for my first girlfriend but decided not to" he said handing her a ring with Tohru inscribed on it with a dolphin on it studded with diamonds "oh my gosh I couldn't possibly take this!" she said blushing "please do it cost a lot" he pleaded "oh okay" she said slipping the wring on her wedding ring finger. yes it fitted perfectly! He thought ha ha she thought I bought it for my last girlfriend I bought the after noon that I met her I just didn't have the confidence to give it to her he thought "well we better get going then!" said Tohru "yeah I guess" he said walking out to the car "hey I met your friends arisa and hana they work at the florist on browns st" he said "arisa and hana! I haven't seen them in years! Ill have to go visit them!" said Tohru excitedly "yeah you should they said they miss you like hell!" he said "oh no they must be angry at me for lacking contact with them for so many years" Tohru said worriedly "oh no I don't think they are they sounded very excited to hear you were living nearby" he said ahh she's so cute when she worries! He thought then he opened the door to see a silver haired man with violet eyes giving him the death glare "well hello to you to" he said playfully "what took you so long?" yuki said to Tohru "oh Amby and I are officially girlfriend and boyfriend" she said showing him the ring and flowers blushing along with Amby "oh that's um great i'm so happy for you both" he said with fake cheerfulness "thanks yuki! Oh Amby this is yuki my former husband he came back from the dead a few days ago and is going back on Sunday" Tohru said "oh hello" said Amby holding out his hand but it remained empty "um okay…"said Amby but it was only returned with a glare "okay I don't think this guy likes me very much he's probably just jealous that I've got Tohru and he doesn't" Amby thought "hi my names Hatori" Hatori said shaking Amby's hand "I'm the family doctor so if you need any check ups come to me and ill do it for free because your one of Tohru's friends" said Hatori "oh okay thankyou" said Amby

30 minutes later

"Were here guys" said Hatori "yay!" said Tohru and Amby "hey i'm not gonna come this time okay?" said Hatori "yeah me to" said yuki "aww why not? It's going to be fun? Do you not want to spend time with me?" said Tohru "no it not that Tohru its just that yuki and I aren't big ride people and we barely made it through the first ride. So well be back at say 5:00pm? Is that okay?" said Hatori "yeah I guess" said Tohru sadly "we'll see you at five then!" and started walking to the entrance with Amby "yay I cant believe I get to spend the whole day with Tohru!" thought Amby and turned his head around just in time to see a car heading straight for them screeching on the brakes.

Hope you liked it! I know cliff-hanger I'm sorry but I had to find some way to end the chapter coz I was sooo tired oh and by the way I didn't make up the name Amby he's my friend from school he's from the Philippines


End file.
